Heart Shaped Slashy Skittles
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Assorted slash and femslash drabbles, each as sweet, colourful and happiness-inducing as a skittle. Come and taste! Ratings varying K-T. Will include Drarry, WolfStar, Deamus and more. [24/?] Sirius/Remus. Remus wonders whether Sirius' love for him will last.
1. GinnyLuna: Emptiness

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This collection will consist of drabbles for the Slash-tastic Monthly Drabble-Athon run by Cheeky Slytherin Lass. Expect lots of Drarry later on! Ratings will vary form K to T.

**Rating: **K

**Warning:** This chapter contains femslash.

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to EssaTheTwerp, gifted as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions.

**November Prompt 6:** "I think you need someone to want you. Well, I do want you, so be brave and want me back."- Emily from Skins

* * *

She wasn't angry anymore. She wasn't even sad. She just felt numb and the emptiness was worse than anything else.

It was at Fred's funeral that she saw her again, resilient and demure as ever.

"Hello, Ginny. Can I sit with you?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Ginny murmured.

They sat in silence for the entire ceremony. As they got up to walk to the burial site, Ginny noticed that Luna was holding her hand. She must have been holding it the whole time. Luna gave her a small smile. Ginny didn't smile back. She couldn't. But she gave Luna's hand a soft squeeze.

The next time the two girls met was when Luna visited the Burrow for Christmas.

"You're not happy, Ginny," Luna commented as they sat by the fireplace on Christmas Eve.

Ginny started. She _knew_ she wasn't happy. How could she ever be happy again? But she had thought she was pretending quite well. Trust Luna to see straight through her act.

She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Lu. The war was traumatic for everyone, but they all seemed to have moved on. I'm the only one who hasn't."

Luna moved closer to Ginny on the couch. The laughter and talking from the kitchen rumbled in the background.

"What's wrong with me?" Ginny whispered.

"I think you need someone to want you," Luna said.

Ginny stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone wants to feel wanted and loved. I think that your family is moving on more than you because they each have someone special to love and who loves them back. I know that you and Harry never got back together."

Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest. If Luna was anything, she was honest. "No one wants me like that," she whispered.

"Well, I do want you, so be brave and want me back," Luna answered.

"But, but - " Ginny stuttered.

"I understand if you don't like me like that, Ginny. And I would understand if you don't even want to be my friend now," Luna said, voice dripping with fear.

Ginny shook her head. "Actually, Luna, I do like you... like that. Ever since I first met you, you've amazed me. I was preoccupied with Harry, though. I put so much of myself into that relationship... I don't want to get hurt again."

Luna wrapped her arms around the redhead and pressed her lips against Ginny's ear. "Don't let the past stop you from living in the present, Ginny."

Ginny turned and rested her forehead against Luna's.

"I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are amazing! Please leave one :)


	2. Deamus: Not A Hobby

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Warning: **Do I really have to say it? This is SLASH. Hence why it is in the Slashy Skittles collection :P

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to EssaTheTwerp, gifted as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions.

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 41:** "I'm not a hobby. You're not taking up canoeing here."- Maxxie from Skins

* * *

"So why do you like me?" Seamus asked.

Dean rolled over to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why me? Why not Blaise or Terry or some other hot gay wizard?"

Dean laughed. "Why not you? We have fun together, we get on well, you're already my best friend."

Seamus stared at the ceiling in silence.

"So it's not that..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, what's wrong?"

"I'm not a hobby, you know. You're not taking up canoeing here."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked, flabbergasted.

"Because you're obviously only with me for a good time. You said so yerself. You don't actually care about me -"

Dean stopped his rant with a kiss.

"You complete git. Do I have to spell it out for you? I love you. I meant that you're my best friend first, boyfriend second, not that I'm using you, you da-"

Seamus stopped his rambling with a kiss. This time, neither it broke it.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please :) Thank you in advance.


	3. WolfStar: Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **Slash. Duh.

**Dedication: **Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 12:** First date

* * *

Sirius slaps himself in the face. Ow! Okay, he's not dreaming. But it's just not possible. He slaps himself again. Hmm, it still hurts. Maybe this really is happening...

He peers out from behind the curtains of his bed, across the 5th year Gryffindor boy dorms. There he is. Sitting on his bed, legs crossed, the picture of serenity and composure. What a nutcase! How can he possibly be so calm?

It wasn't like Sirius had never been out of the dorms after curfew before. Heck, he and the other Marauders pretty much roamed about the school every other night.

But this night would be different. This night it would be just him and Remus. Alone together. On a date. The thought makes Sirius shiver in a way he kinda likes.

Well, what is he waiting for? Sirius cautiously nods to Remus and they tiptoe past the other boys' beds and down the stairs, then through the common room. Just before they exit through the portrait portal, Remus casts a disillusionment charm over them both. They hadn't told James about their little meeting tonight, and as his Invisibility Cloak currently rests beneath his sleeping body, it is safer to just conceal themselves the old fashioned way.

As they wander through the deserted corridors, Sirius bites his lip nervously, stealing glances at Remus whenever he thinks the other boy isn't looking. He's still stunned that such a smart, dignified person could be remotely interested in him even as a friend, let alone more than that. But when Sirius had asked him out, he had said yes. Just like that. And all Sirius' usual facetiousness and bravado had deserted him, blown away like leaves in the wind. And then Remus had pulled him into the most mind-blowing kiss Sirius had ever experienced. And that was saying something, considering his playboy reputation. Though granted, it _had_ been his first kiss with another boy, and maybe that was why it had been so different. Sirius' face heats up at the memory of their exchange.

Remus doesn't give any outward indication of sensing his nervousness, but he walks closely beside him. Their steps synchronise and their hands draw together, as if oppositely magnetised, finally intertwining as they walk out of the Great Hall and down the steps to the moonlit field.

* * *

**A/N**: Review my pretties!


	4. WolfStar: First Date

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Bit of innuendo.

**Warning: **Slash. Duh.

**Dedication: **Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 55:** Smirk

* * *

Sirius isn't sure where they're going, but Remus seems to know, so he lets the other boy lead. The ground is spongy beneath their feet, moistened by dew, and it's just as well that they thought to dress warmly, because the air is just as freezing as it had been the previous night when they'd rendezvoused in the forest.

They round a corner, and descend a forested slope, finally resting on a bank overlooking the Black Lake. They sit facing the water and although Sirius can see the scene is beautiful, he's more interested in looking at Remus' face, alternately cast in shadow then bathed in moonlight, as the trees around them sway in the wind.

Remus meets his gaze. It really is ridiculous, Sirius thinks, that he doesn't ever feel a shred of fear when duelling, fighting with his heinous family, arguing with professors or experimenting with complicated spells, and yet a single look from his friend absolutely terrifies him.

"You're very quiet," Remus notes casually.

"You're not exactly a Marlene McKinnon yourself," Sirius retorts automatically.

Remus smiles. "Yes, but that's the way I am. You, on the other hand, usually require gagging and several silencing spells to shut you up."

Sirius scoffs. "It's not like I blab on about nothing. I have very important things to say!"

"Yes, some times."

Sirius' stomach flips at the silkiness of Remus' tone.

"So… What should we do now?"

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"Um…" Sirius' mouth goes dry.

"I have an idea," Remus says with a smirk.

"Yes?" Sirius croaks.

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"Try me."

"Do you promise to do it, no matter what?" Remus demands.

This is a little strange, but Sirius is so overcome by giddiness that he can't think straight.

Remus leans forward, pressing his lips up to Sirius' ear and whispers, "It involves taking your clothes off."

"I promise," Sirius whispers.

"Good," Remus sits back, a triumphant sparkle in his eyes. "I want you strip off and jump in the Lake."

"You want me to – WHAT?!"

"I want you to, what is the phrase? Ah yes. Go _skinny dipping_ in the Black Lake."

Sirius gapes at him. Where did this person come from? "You sneaky little snake! You're not a Gryffindor at all; you're a bloody Slytherin git!"

Remus shrugs. "If you're really a noble Gryffindor, you'll follow through on your promise."

Sirius glares.

"And if you do, I promise to warm you up afterwards," Remus smiles sweetly.

Sirius is a little bit suspicious that "warming up" could involve something unpleasant like setting him alight, but then again, the possibility that it might entail more desirable methods of warming makes the offer too tempting to refuse.

"Alright!" Sirius stands up and begins ripping off his garments, feeling the chill become more pronounced as he discards each layer. Finally, he is stark naked.

This time it is Remus who is left gaping.

Without further ado, Sirius sprints off the bank and bomb dives into the icy depths of the lake. Remus rushes over to the edge and anxiously watches the rippling surface. Sirius bobbles up, gasping.

"You be-better warm me up bl-bloody fast Mo-moony!"

* * *

**A/N:** Review. You know you want to :)


	5. WolfStar: Smirk

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Bit of innuendo.

**Warning: **Slash. Duh.

**Dedication: **Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 55:** Smirk

* * *

Sirius isn't sure where they're going, but Remus seems to know, so he lets the other boy lead. The ground is spongy beneath their feet, moistened by dew, and it's just as well that they thought to dress warmly, because the air is just as freezing as it had been the previous night when they'd rendezvoused in the forest.

They round a corner, and descend a forested slope, finally resting on a bank overlooking the Black Lake. They sit facing the water and although Sirius can see the scene is beautiful, he's more interested in looking at Remus' face, alternately cast in shadow then bathed in moonlight, as the trees around them sway in the wind.

Remus meets his gaze. It really is ridiculous, Sirius thinks, that he doesn't ever feel a shred of fear when duelling, fighting with his heinous family, arguing with professors or experimenting with complicated spells, and yet a single look from his friend absolutely terrifies him.

"You're very quiet," Remus notes casually.

"You're not exactly a Marlene McKinnon yourself," Sirius retorts automatically.

Remus smiles. "Yes, but that's the way I am. You, on the other hand, usually require gagging and several silencing spells to shut you up."

Sirius scoffs. "It's not like I blab on about nothing. I have very important things to say!"

"Yes, some times."

Sirius' stomach flips at the silkiness of Remus' tone.

"So… What should we do now?"

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"Um…" Sirius' mouth goes dry.

"I have an idea," Remus says with a smirk.

"Yes?" Sirius croaks.

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"Try me."

"Do you promise to do it, no matter what?" Remus demands.

This is a little strange, but Sirius is so overcome by giddiness that he can't think straight.

Remus leans forward, pressing his lips up to Sirius' ear and whispers, "It involves taking your clothes off."

"I promise," Sirius whispers.

"Good," Remus sits back, a triumphant sparkle in his eyes. "I want you strip off and jump in the Lake."

"You want me to – WHAT?!"

"I want you to, what is the phrase? Ah yes. Go _skinny dipping_ in the Black Lake."

Sirius gapes at him. Where did this person come from? "You sneaky little snake! You're not a Gryffindor at all; you're a bloody Slytherin git!"

Remus shrugs. "If you're really a noble Gryffindor, you'll follow through on your promise."

Sirius glares.

"And if you do, I promise to warm you up afterwards," Remus smiles sweetly.

Sirius is a little bit suspicious that "warming up" could involve something unpleasant like setting him alight, but then again, the possibility that it might entail more desirable methods of warming makes the offer too tempting to refuse.

"Alright!" Sirius stands up and begins ripping off his garments, feeling the chill become more pronounced as he discards each layer. Finally, he is stark naked.

This time it is Remus who is left gaping.

Without further ado, Sirius sprints off the bank and bomb dives into the icy depths of the lake. Remus rushes over to the edge and anxiously watches the rippling surface. Sirius bobbles up, gasping.

"You be-better warm me up bl-bloody fast Mo-moony!"

* * *

**A/N:** Review. You know you want to :)


	6. WolfStar: Corridor

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Bit of innuendo, light swearing.

**Warning: **Slash. Duh.

**Dedication: **Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 50:** Corridor

* * *

Remus breaks into a grin. Sirius treads water, shivering visibly in the moonlight.

"At le-least help me get out you g-git!" Sirius demands.

Remus bends down, hand outstretched. Sirius grabs a hold, locking eyes with Remus, who realises his mistake a second too late.

"AHHHH!" Sirius yanks him in with a splash.

"Padfoot!" Remus screams. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Sirius manages a laugh despite the fact that his teeth are chattering audibly. Remus scrambles up the bank, Sirius right behind him. Soaking wet, the boys dash up to their spot overlooking the lake.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" Sirius screeches, seeing nothing but his wand lying on the ground.

Remus looks around in confusion. The clothes had been there a second ago.

"I do-don't know," he says. "We better go back to the ca-castle now."

They quickly cast drying spells over themselves and clamber up the slope back through the trees towards the castle. Remus tears off his outer cloak as they walk and hands it to Sirius, fighting to supress a grin. Sirius rips it out of his grasp, pulls it roughly around himself and stomps ahead, without giving Remus a backward glance.

They slip back into the Great Hall and silently up the staircases. Sirius still refuses to look at Remus, who pretends not to notice. As they walk along the seventh floor corridor, struggling to control their shivering, the wall shimmers, transforming into a door. The boys stop dead.

"What in Merlin's name?" Remus breathes.

"Let's check it out!" Sirius says excitedly, hand already on the knob.

"Wait!" Remus cautions, "We don't know what's in there."

"Well duh. That's why we should check it out," Sirius rolls his eyes and pulls the door open.

Remus wearily follows him in, the door closing mutely behind them.

"Whoa."

The room is laid with a luxuriously soft golden carpet, with generously sized couches placed in front of a roaring fireplace to the side and a coffee table in the corner upon which rests mugs of what smells like steaming hot cocoa. But the dominant feature of the room is the massive four-poster bed in the centre, made up with Gryffindor coloured sheets. Sirius walks over, seemingly entranced, and picks up a bunch of clothes laid out on the bed. There is a pair of underwear, a fleecy shirt and warm pants, all in his size. He turns, staring at Remus in astonishment.

"Did you do this?"

"What? No!" Remus splutters.

Sirius regards him suspiciously, before shrugging and pulling off his friend's cloak to dress in the new clothes.

Remus picks up one of the mugs idly and wanders over to the fire, feeling the warmth permeate his body.

"You know," Sirius calls, reposing comfortably on the bed, "You did promise to warm me up before."

Remus swallows thickly, the gravity of their predicament dawning on him. They are alone, in a private bedroom, free to do whatever they want without anyone even realising that they're missing.

"I certainly did," he replies, moving swiftly to the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I love reviews, and by default, those who leave them for me :)


	7. WolfStar: Scarf

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Warning: **Slash. Duh.

**Dedication: **Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 96:** Scarf

* * *

"Achoo!" Sirius sneezes, then wipes his nose with his scarf.

"Got a bit of a cold, Padfoot?" James smirks.

"Guess so," Sirius mutters, rubbing his red rimmed eyes.

"Ah, that's a shame," James replies, eyes flicking between Remus and Sirius sitting opposite him.

Remus frowns. Surely he didn't know about…?

"Oh, I almost forgot. I found these, Padfoot, I believe they belong to you?" James says, handing Sirius a bundle of familiar looking clothes.

Sirius drops the mug of hot chocolate he's drinking and gapes at his friend.

"How did you…?"

James raises his eyebrows in a suggestive dance at both Remus and Sirius.

"You didn't!" Remus says.

Unable to contain himself any longer, James bursts into laughter. "I couldn't help myself! Did you guys really think you could sneak out of the dorms without me noticing? You even left the map with me! And you just left your clothes by the lake so carelessly; I really felt it was my duty to teach you a lesson about looking after your things."

Sirius sits there blinking, Remus, similarly speechless, leaves his mouth hanging open in a most uncharacteristic manner.

James dabs tears of laughter, shaking his head. "Really, I don't know why you guys even tried to keep it a secret. I'm quite wounded. I could have leant you the cloak, you know. Ah well. It's there for next time."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely and so are those people who leave them for me :)


	8. CharlieDraco: One Condition

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Infidelity

**Warning: **Obviously slash.

**Dedication:** This drabble was written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions' Story Dares Game/Challenge. The dare was, "Write a CharlieDraco fic involving Drarry breaking up, tea kettle, and umbrella."

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 21:** Opening sentence: The rain pounded against the windows.

**Also:** Entered in the **Cheater Cheater Challenge** run by Snarky and Proud Hufflepuff.

* * *

The rain pounded against the windows. Charlie anxiously looked out at the front garden, squinting at the grassy fields beyond the front gate. Suddenly, a lone figure popped out of nowhere into the greenery, clutching a large umbrella.

Charlie sucked in a deep breath. _Thank Merlin_.

The man with the umbrella swung open the front gate with a squeak, trotted through the garden and paced purposefully up to the front door. Charlie opened it before he'd heard a single knock.

"Draco," he breathed, pulling him into a desperate hug.

Draco leant into the older man's embrace, savouring his touch, his salty scent, the feeling of being wanted so badly.

"You'd better come in," Charlie said, finally releasing him.

Draco wiped his boots on the welcome mat and stepped into the hallway.

"Charlie?" he asked, one arm still holding the umbrella outside, "Do you know how to put this thing down?"

Charlie laughed, taking the cumbersome object off Draco. "Actually, I do. Dad used to play with these all the time. Why are you using it, anyway?"

"It was raining in London when I apparated. I was strolling through a Muggle crowd, attempting to look authentic."

They walked into the lounge room, a modest space with few pieces of furniture and minimal decorations. Draco fell onto the couch, sighing.

"Would you like a drink?" Charlie asked, sitting beside him.

"Tea would be lovely."

Charlie flicked his wand, and a tea set floated out. As the tea kettle began pouring out a steaming cup for each of them, Charlie studied his lover closely.

"Do you think he knows?"

Draco didn't have to ask who _he_ was. "He's suspicious. I think he probably knows that I'm seeing someone else, but I don't think he knows who."

Charlie nodded sadly. He wanted so badly to ask something else, the question that constantly weighed on his mind. But he was scared that he would lose Draco if he did, and couldn't bear to take that risk, not when their relationship was so tenuous as it was.

Draco took the tea hovering in front of him and sipped it slowly.

"I've been thinking," he drawled. "I'm sick of all this sneaking around. You're the one I want to be with. I'm ready to leave Potter for good."

Charlie dropped his cup of tea.

"Ow!" hissed, and swished his wand to clean the burning liquid away. "Really?"

Draco smiled seductively. "Yes. On one condition."

"What is it, Dray? You know I'd do anything!" Charlie exclaimed, clutching Draco's arm, staring intently into those stormy grey eyes. Draco stared back, letting the suspense build, a cruel smirk forming on his lips.

"I want you to tell your family about us. When they're all together, at the Christmas party next week. Say in front of everyone, Harry included, that you love me."

Charlie gasped. He could see their shocked faces now. Their confusion, their hurt. The look of betrayal on Harry's face. They would shout and fight, it would be chaos. The very idea made him feel sick. But then he imagined Draco looking at him, smiling for him, and only him. They would finally be together as a proper couple. How could he refuse? There really was no choice at all.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, mean!Draco, breaking up Drarry - le gasp! What did you think? Drop me review and let me know!


	9. Drarry: Latte Boy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Dedication: **Written in response to Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Dare: Muggle!AU with any pairing of your choice in which half of your pairing is a barista at a coffee shop.

**Warning: **Muggle!AU, OOC

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 2:** Muggle London

**Also:** Entered in the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge, first day, write about your OTP

* * *

"Hi, what would you like today?"

Draco put down his pen and looked up. He was met with the sight of emerald eyes, messy black hair and smiling, chaffed lips.

"Um, a latte please," he replied.

"Any sugars?" the man asked. Draco absently noticed his name badge read 'Harry'.

"Three, thanks."

'Harry' made a quick flourish on his note pad. "It'll be ready in a couple of minutes," he said, before walking back behind the counter.

Draco watched him dazedly. Wow. What an utterly bewitching guy…

_Three minutes later_

"Here you go, latte with three sugars," Harry said, placing the frothy cup in front of Draco. "Can I get you anything else?"

Draco shook his head, rendered speechless by the dreaminess of Harry's wide green eyes and the mellifluous tone of his voice. Harry returned to the counter and Draco released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

_Calm down_, he ordered himself. _There's no way you'll ever get to go out with him unless you can pull yourself together for long enough to string a sentence together_!

Because Draco was already certain of one thing. He wanted to date this guy, and he'd do whatever it took to get him. Ever ambitious, calculating, precise, he always got what he wanted.

Harry started wiping down a table beside Draco.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked.

Draco started. "Um, a story. About a wizard."

_God, that sounded so lame_.

"Cool," Harry said, "I haven't seen you in here before. Are you from out of town?"

_Drop-dead gorgeous, and perceptive_, Draco thought approvingly.

"Yes, actually. I've just moved to London for work."

Yes! A semi-articulate response!

"Nice! Well, if you ever want someone to show you around, I'd be happy to help you out. Here's my number." Harry hastily scrawled on his note pad, tore out a sheet and put it on the table, before disappearing to clean the toilets.

Draco stared at the paper open-mouthed. Had Harry just hit on him? Huh, it looked like he wouldn't need to craft some intricate seduction plan after all. He kind of liked this brave, direct approach. Definitely not his style, but he was certainly spell-bound by the guy, at least.

He sipped his latte gleefully. He was going out with the latte guy!

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this is my first Drarry in the collection! That's pretty sad considering they're my OTP. And it's a Muggle!AU at that... What did you think?


	10. Drarry: What Time Is It

**A/N: **This is the first of a few drabbles I've written which are inspired by High School Musical.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Some sexual references

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 94: **Anticipation

**Also:** Submitted in the Battle of the Houses competition for Gryffindor prompt 5: Write about an encounter with a Slytherin

* * *

Harry's eyelids fluttered as he struggled to stay awake.

"What time is it?" he asked Hermione.

She cast a covert Tempus charm under the desk.

"Three fifty-eight," she muttered.

Two minutes left of class. Harry's skin was prickling with anticipation. He tapped his wand on the desk. Tap, tap, tap, tap. A single thought ticked over in this brain. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco.

Professor Binns droned on.

'Com'on, com'on!' Harry begged Merlin.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Draco. Draco. Draco. Drac- DONG! DONG!

The bell for the end of class tolled.

"Whoohoo!" Harry jumped out of his seat, knocking his books onto the floor. He leapt over them and sprinted out of class, pushing past the others jostling out the door. The halls were congested with students but Harry dodged them all. He rounded a corner and raced down the long stair case, watching his feet as they skipped every second step, determined not to get tangled by his own robes. The clack of footsteps made him look up.

"Draco!"

The blonde boy was running up the steps.

"Harry!"

They crashed into each other. Harry tumbled over his boyfriend and face planted onto a concrete step. Draco fell after him, landing awkwardly on his back.

Harry groaned and sat up, wincing at the blood trickling from his nose and down his chin. Draco was relatively unscathed, though his hair was uncharacteristically ruffled. Harry chuckled at the irony. In other circumstances, he would have loved to see Draco panting, dishevelled and sprawled on his back.

"This was not how I was expecting to start off our first date, Potter," Draco bit.

Harry shrugged and cast an Episkey charm on his face.

"Get over it, Malfoy. Let's go. I've been looking forward to this all day!"

Draco's glare morphed into a smile that lit up his whole face. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, some more Drarry! How did you like it?


	11. Drarry: Now or Never

**A/N: **This is the second of a few drabbles I've written which are inspired by High School Musical.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 56: **Now or never

**Also:** Submitted in the Battle of the Houses competition for Gryffindor, second entry for prompt 5: Write about an encounter with a Slytherin

* * *

Draco's fingers whitened as they gripped the Nimbus' handle. He followed Harry in a sickeningly vertical dive, his deep green Quidditch robes swirling around him. The cheering from the stands – an irritating "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" seemed to fade into silence as Draco focussed his on pushing himself after the Snitch.

He would not let Harry beat him again. Their two teams were currently tied. It came down to them, the Seekers, to end the game, the last game of the year. It always came down to them.

Draco pulled alongside Harry and they skimmed across the ground, desperately trying to reach the elusive golden orb.

Draco forced himself to stay focussed on the object of the chase, refusing to spare a single glance at Harry, whose face was undoubtedly fixed into that determined, do-or-die expression that made Draco fall in love with him every time he saw it. There would be plenty of time to look at him later, and savour his affronted expression, when Draco caught the Snitch.

As they climbed back up into the sky, Draco realised there was no way he would be able to break ahead of Harry. He could match him, but damn it, he couldn't overtake him, bloody fantastic seeker that he was.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. As they twisted and turned, Draco reached into his robes and whipped out his wand. He gritted his teeth, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Any hesitation on his part would be disastrous.

As they again dipped into a dive, Draco cast the fateful spell. He ignored the biting chill of the air, the booming voice of the commentator, the wind stinging his eyes.

He stretched out his bare hand, reaching for the Snitch, mere centimetres out of his grasp. Harry, right beside him did the same, until suddenly, he seemed to notice him.

Draco took advantage of the pause and pushed forward that little bit more – he got it! He had caught the Snitch! Draco clutched the ball in his hand, a huge grin spreading across his face. He raised his arm triumphantly over his head and flew a victory lap around the pitch. Finally, _finally_ he had beaten Harry and won the game!

As he swooped onto the ground, he flicked his wand back over himself. His Slytherin team mates crowded around him, cheering and laughing and clapping him on the back. They didn't lift him into the air and carry him around, they weren't Gryffindorks after all, but Draco was thrilled. As they gravitated towards the castle, pumped up for a victory party, Draco turned to see a very grumpy looking Harry crossing his arms and glaring at him. Draco sauntered over.

"Whatever's the matter, Potter?" he drawled.

"You played dirty, Malfoy," Harry replied angrily.

"I didn't break any rules, thank you very much."

"But you knew it would distract me!"

Draco smirked. Yes, of course he had known. Why else would he have flown around naked? It wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation.

"I would apologise, but I'm really not sorry and I know you hate liars even more than you hate cheaters," Draco said, voice dripping with amusement.

Harry sighed, defeated. Why did he put up with this guy? Draco wrapped himself around Harry, capturing his pout in a kiss. Oh. Now he remembered.

* * *

A/N: Mwhahaha, I love playing around with these guys. What did you think?


	12. Deamus - A Night to Remember

**A/N: **Third of a few drabbles I've written which are inspired by High School Musical.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 43: **Mirror

* * *

Dean ran a comb through his frizzy hair and evaluated his reflection. His dress robe was immaculate, his face clean shaven and his stance confident. He should have been pleased. But he wasn't. How could he be, when he couldn't go to the Ball with the one person he really wanted to?

"Cheer up, don't looks so gloomy!" his reflection ordered.

Dean plastered a fake smile on his face, something he had unfortunately had to do a lot lately. It wouldn't do to show his friends that he was unhappy. They were preoccupied with their own lives and besides, they really wouldn't understand, especially not –

"Dean, are you coming or not?" Seamus called from the door of their dorm.

"Coming, Shay!" Dean abandoned the mirror and met his friend on the stairs.

The sight of Seamus standing there, dressed up, took his breath away. He knew the guy was attractive, but Merlin he cleaned up good. He could almost imagine that Seamus was there to escort him to the Great Hall…

"Let's go get us some girls!" Seamus said, grinning.

Dean grinned back, stomach twisting, as they headed to the girl's dorms. The illusion was well and truly shattered.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're happy and you know it, leave a review :)


	13. Drarry: Scream

**A/N: **This is the fourth of a few drabbles I've written which are inspired by High School Musical.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Some light swearing

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 73:** Opening sentence** - **[Name] tried not to scream.

* * *

Harry tried not to scream.

"Harry, what were you thinking? He's not to be trusted!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron was nodding enthusiastically. "I mean, this is bloody mental, Harry. Did he hex you or something?"

"If you have to be gay, can't you at least fancy someone safer, like Neville?" Ginny suggested.

"STOP!" Harry yelled, his patience drained like butter beer from a cracked mug. "Can't you guys give me a freaking break? I am sick and tired of people telling me what to do!"

"But Harry, we're just trying to help," Hermione said quietly.

"Well, you're not helping, okay? You're just making everything worse. Don't you think I've thought about everything you've said already? I can make my own decisions," Harry fumed.

Harry pushed past his friends, out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He punched a wall in the corridor, hissing as he split a cut down his clenched fist. The stinging distracted him momentarily from his anger, but soon enough, loud thoughts were crashing around in his head. Why couldn't his friends support him? Sure, they might be surprised, but it's not like they thought he and Draco hated each other anymore. And they'd known about him being gay for months. He was already conflicted enough by his own feelings and he didn't need their prejudices to make things even harder for him.

As Harry paced through the corridors, clutching his injured hand and hearing the echo of his footsteps bounce off the stone, his anger started to ebb. His friends had always been there for him. They would come around eventually. At the end of the day, it didn't matter even if they didn't. Who he dated was his business and his choice. And he was certainly happy with his choice. Memories of summer days and nights filled with Draco mollified him, soothed his raging emotions. Visions of grey eyes, like clouds pouring out cool rain, doused the fire burning within. Draco had decided not to return to complete their 8th year and Harry was already missing him like crazy. But it made him smile that Draco could calm him even if he wasn't physically present.

With a sigh, he turned back, heading for the Common Room. He'd given Draco a second chance. His friends deserved the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Review like you mean it :P


	14. Drarry: Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+ Some sexual references

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December prompt 12:** Christmas Tree

* * *

"I'm not doing this, Harry, it's ridiculous."

"Please, it'll make the kids so happy. I thought you wanted to bond with them."

"Don't try and make me feel guilty. This was not what I was talking about and you know it."

"Draco, come on, it's not that bad."

"They want me to dress as a tree. I have to stand on their little makeshift stage with baubles hanging off my ears, holding a star, while they dance around me, singing and wrapping me in tinsel."

"Well, it's a very important part of the play, being the Christmas tree. You should be honoured. Besides, all you have to do is stand their and look pretty. Shouldn't be too much of a stretch for you."

"You're such a smart arse."

"So you'll do it?"

"I don't know what I said to give you that impression - but fine, as long as I'm adequately compensated."

"In what way?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

Harry draped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed his lips to Draco's ear. "I don't think I need that many."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're very sexy and all, but those antlers are kind of cramping your style."

Harry blushed to match the shade of the red nose he was wearing. "Let's just get this over and done with."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! My first drabble of the month... gosh that took a while. Tell me what you thought!


	15. Drarry: Opinion

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 7:** Opinion

**Warning:** Hermione and Ron may be a tad OOC. I was just in that sort of mood.

* * *

"If you want my opinion, Harry, I'd say you had a thing for Malfoy," Hermione said, elbows resting on the table, either side of a book.

"Actually, Hermione, I didn't ask for your opinion, so just butt out," Harry snarled, pushing away his plate and storming away from the table.

"He's really got it bad," Ron agreed, as they watched their raven-haired friend stride out of the Great Hall.

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of a fold in his robes and whipped it around himself. He rushed outside to sit under his favourite tree. _Stupid friends with their stupid assertions._ He laid down with a sigh, bunching up his cloak to use as a pillow, and stared up at the leaves glowing in the sunlight. A blonde head peeked back down at him.

"You know, Malfoy, my friends have this ridiculous notion that I have a thing for you," Harry said.

"Huh," Draco swung himself onto a lower branch and continued to regard Harry lazily.

"Come down," Harry demanded.

"Why don't you come up?" Draco retorted.

Harry muttered in protest, but climbed up nevertheless. He balanced himself against the trunk of the tree. "You know what I think?"

"No, and I don't really care," Malfoy replied.

"I think we should come out."

Draco's eyes grew comically wide. "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"So I can do this whenever I want," Harry explained, grabbing a fistful of Draco's hair and pushing his lips against Draco's.

"Mmm… You really can't keep your hands of me for a few hours during the day?" Draco asked smugly into Harry's mouth.

"It's your own damn fault," Harry murmured, pulling back reluctantly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Draco's ear.

Draco smirked. "Fine then. Wouldn't want to upset our Saviour. Now shut up for a while."

He pulled Harry into a searing kiss that was unfortunately cut short when they toppled out of the tree.

"You guys should really make out on a flat surface if you want to lean like that," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Um… we were just –" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, they both obviously saw," Draco said rolling his eyes, and shuffling back to lean against the tree.

"Yeah mate, and we're honestly not surprised. It's weirder hearing Malfoy calling you by your first name then seeing you two snog," Ron added.

"Oh… Well that's great," Harry admitted.

"Yes, wonderful, now we're out, and we have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse us…?" Draco looked pointedly at Ron and Hermione, who nodded and walked away arm in arm, whispering excitedly to each other.

Harry wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around himself and Draco. "Well, that was easier than I expected."

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first time I've written Drarry like this, as a sort of secret relationship they carried on at school. I like reading it in other writers' stories and I liked writing this - did you like reading it? Leave a review :)


	16. Deamus: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 13:** Portrait

**Also:** Written for Battle of the Houses Competition prompt # 4 jealousy

* * *

Seamus' insides twist. Ginny grips the front of Dean's shirt and they melt once again into a passionate kiss. Dean's dark hands ravel themselves through her long red hair, and press against her back, while her milky white ones remain fixed around shoulders, as she balances on her toes to reach him. Seamus remains rooted to the spot as they break apart to climb through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. What's the matter with him? They're obviously happy together. Shouldn't he be glad for his best friend?

"I am happy for him," he mutters aloud. But the tightness in his chest and pounding in his head whispers otherwise.

* * *

**A/N:** Arg, I really have to get these two actually together in more drabbles!


	17. LavenderParvati: Deserve

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**Rating: **K+ Swearing

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 20:** "We accept the love we think we deserve"

* * *

"I don't understand. Why do you put up with that jerk?" Parvati demands.

"He's not a jerk. He's just… Look, he's a good guy," Lavander says weakly.

"No he's not. He treats you like his maid and I've seen the way he stares at other girls when you two go out. He's a sleaze bag. He even tried to come on to Padma at Harry's birthday party last month!" Parvati persists.

"What do want me to say?" Lavender snaps. "He accepts me. Isn't that enough?"

Parvati sighs, frustrated, and pulls the carrots out of her friends grasp. "Stop that and listen to me. You deserve better than him, Lavsy."

"You don't understand," Lavender whispers, eyes brimming with tears. "He's the only one who has ever cared about me since…"

"Look at me," Parvati demands, holding Lavender's face up, staring into her brown eyes piercingly. "That's not true. Believe me, it's not."

"How do you know?"

Parvati bites her lip. If she acts now, she could potentially ruin their friendship forever, but if not, Lavender will never know how she feels, and will end up marrying a complete arsehole, not because she loves him, but because she thinks it's her only option to avoid being alone. It isn't a choice at all, really. Parvati leans forward and presses her lips gently against the other girl's, provoking a gasp. It is up to Lavender to make the next move now.

* * *

**A/N:** Never done this pairing, but I thought I should do some more femslash. Tell me what you thought :)


	18. WolfStar: Seduction

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** K+

**Slash-tatic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 71:** "Do I detect sarcasm?"

**Also:** Written for the Battle of the Houses Competition prompt #4 romantic achievement and the Duct Tape Competition for Red - write about something tempting

* * *

Sirius slips next to Remus on the couch. The other boy is reading, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. Sirius opens his robe and pulls out a chocolate bar. He tears it open, making sure to crinkle the foil as loudly as possible. No reaction. He takes a bite.

"Mmm," he moans. "_Sooo_, delicious."

He continues to eat the chocolate slowly and deliberately, watching intently for a sign that Remus even knows he exists. By the time he has finished, a good five minutes later, Remus has not so much smirked at his antics.

"Uh, hello, anybody home?" Sirius demands.

Remus yawns and looks up at him. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"What's up? I was just eating chocolate. Why were you ignoring me?"

"Were you? Sorry about that," Remus says evenly, and looks back down at his book.

"You're so frustrating," Sirius mumbles.

"How so?" Remus replies.

"I was _trying_ to seduce you," Sirius whines.

"Oh. Well, you're doing terrifically, keep up the good work."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay, are you going to snog me, or not? Because I've got a crate of chocolate I need to dispose of this Christmas and you're only getting it if I'm in a good mood. Which I will be in if –" Sirius' rant is cut of as Remus pulls him into a passionate embrace. Success.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwhahahaha, I love when Remus messes with Sirius! Do you love it too? Leave a review! (look, I rhymed!)


	19. Drarry: Too Much

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 17:** Too much

* * *

There were flashing lights and hectic shouts, a body of people jostling, talking, laughing, fireworks and candles, bumping, squealing, singing, darkness - it was too much. Too much. Draco covered his ears and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. _Go away, stop it, stop it_. He felt someone grab his arm and he pulled back roughly. He was grabbed again and before he could open his eyes, he felt the sickening sensation of apparition. He landed with a jolt on the other side of the park. It was quieter, although the banging of the fireworks and the distant thrum of the crowd was still audible.

"Dray, are you okay?"

Draco looked at the man holding him, swallowing at the intensity of those honest, green eyes.

"No," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come. I thought it might be fun, but I should have known it would be too much."

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered into Harry's chest.

"It's okay," Harry said soothingly, rubbing his back. "It's okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Draco is on the autism spectrum in this drabble, not sure if that was obvious or not.


	20. WolfStar: Silent Promise

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** K+

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 1:** No dialogue!fic

**Also:** Written for the Duct Tape Competition for Angry Birds

* * *

Their fingers intertwine, meshing perfectly, like a miniature version of their bodies, bound tight with the pressure of their need. Their palms exchange heat, soothing them better than any Calming Drought ever could. They gaze into each other's eyes; words are superfluous right now, so each lingers languidly over the unspoken message the other sends through that look. While the war rages outside, splintering lives, shattering dreams, they wage their own rebellion. Their enemies will never win as long as they themselves remember how to love. And it's not easy, never simple, but it doesn't matter. The kisses they share are full, tasting sweet with the silent promise, _I will always love you_.

* * *

**A/N:** I always love reviews :)


	21. Deamus: Lying

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 6:** He/she hated lying to [name].

* * *

He hated lying to Lavender. She was a beautiful person, despite the scars, both superficial and internal. But what else could he do? To leave her would be selfish and he was not a selfish person. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant he wasn't.

But the lies are like lead that wrap around his ankle, dragging him back, a persistent, painful reminder that she is not, had not ever been and never will be the one who owns his heart. Nevertheless, he continues the façade.

"Do you love me, Shay?" she whispers in the dead of night, breath tickling his ear as they snuggle close under the sheets.

"Of course I do, baby." _No, I don't._

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better." _I'm tired, so tired._

"Are you happy with us?"

"Yes." _I can't do this anymore_.

But he can't lie forever. Lavender can feel the heaviness in his embrace, taste the strain of his burden in their kisses, see the haunted pale of his eyes when he looks at her.

"It's not fair, Seamus," she tells him. "I deserve to be with something who loves me completely. So do you."

She leaves, taking the weight of necessary deceit off Seamus' weary shoulders. And he hopes beyond all hope that it isn't too late. He goes to Muggle London, to the apartment of his best friend. He knocks on the door, standing in the dingy hallway with the light that blinks, and the walls with scratched paint and spray painted graffiti. The door creaks open a crack, constrained by a chain.

"It's me, Dean," Seamus croaks.

Dean unhooks the chain and opens the door fully.

"Shay?" he breathes.

Padma clings to his arm.

"Seamus!" she exclaims. "Come in."

He can't speak. The thread from which the last tatters of his hope hung snaps and he comes crashing to earth, the screaming of his broken heart drowning out the voices of his only love and his girlfriend as they call his name. His body collapses, drained, vision swimming with the silhouettes Dean and Padma, ears wringing with the taunting hiss of the sweetest lie he ever told himself – _it's not too late_.

* * *

**A/N:** I can not believe I've done yet another angsty story for this pairing! Hope you liked it anways :)


	22. Perceiver: Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** K

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 2:** Mistletoe

* * *

"I wonder how that got there..."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Probably the same way it got over the bedroom door, and the fridge, and the fireplace, and the shower and the front door and -"

"Yes, it's very strange. But you shouldn't worry your pretty little head over it, sweetie. You think too much," Oliver remarked.

"I suppose we better get on with it," Percy said with a sigh.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, you might frighten the cat."

"Olly, I love you, I really do, but it distresses me that you seem to think it necessary to plant charmed mistletoe all over the house just to kiss me."

"Well, you're always so busy," Oliver said dejectedly.

Percy felt a twist in his chest. Christmas time at the Ministry always was hectic. Maybe he hadn't been spending as much time with his boyfriend as he should have.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, taking Oliver's face in his hands. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips into Oliver's, tasting a mixture of cinnamon and cherries that made him suspect the fruitcake in the kitchen would not be fit to take to the work Christmas party tomorrow night.

"I've got to go," he whispered, reluctantly letting go and stepping back. "And I don't want to find mistletoe hanging above the toilet or anywhere like that when I get back. The one in the fireplace was bad enough."

Oliver's tinkly laugh made Percy glow. "Of course not. Besides, only the first mistletoe was charmed."

Percy blinked in confusion. "Really? I could have sworn I was compelled to kiss you those other twelve times…"

"I wonder why that was." Oliver said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like this pairing but have never written them before. How did you find it?


	23. BlaiseDraco: Over Him

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** T for swearing

**Slash-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 14:** Dialogue: "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"I'm over him now."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Blaise ordered another round of drinks.

"It's true," Draco insisted.

"Bullshit."

Draco ignored him and took a swig from his glass. The liquid scorched his throat, making him wince in discomfort.

"You know, you might actually be happy if you fucking got over _yourself_ for once in your life."

Draco slammed his glass down.

"Why the fuck should I take advice from you? You've never been in a serious relationship! You've never loved anyone! I doubt you even remember the names of the girls you screw over. How dare you lecture me?!"

"You were in love?"

"Yes."

"And what? You fell out of love?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Draco let out a hiss through gritted teeth. "Why do you even care?"

"Just curious," Blaise replied, playing with the rim of his glass. "I mean, if even the Saviour isn't enough for you, what hope is there for the rest of us?"

Draco blinked, thrown off kilter by the comment. "What do you mean?"

Blaise stood up, reaching his hand into his trouser pocket and threw a handful of galleons on the table. He looked directly into the keen, grey eyes of his friend. "Nothing, Draco."

He disapparated with a pop, leaving Draco alone with a half glass of Firewhiskey and a cocktail of muddled thoughts and implacable emotions.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated :)


	24. WolfStar: Shooting Star

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K

**Slash-tastic Drabble Competition December prompt 91:** shooting star

* * *

Is he here for the long run? When he says he love me, does he mean forever? Is his passion like the light of a sparkler; dazzling and bright, but short lived? I don't want this to end. I don't want us to fizzle out and dwindle away, like a dying sun. I stare at the night sky and I see him. Brilliant, inspiring, beautiful. I can't worry, because I wouldn't stop loving him either way. I will always love him, no matter what. I wish on my shooting star that he feels the same way.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like this? Review so I know either way :)


End file.
